Making Lemonade: Sai
by Self'Titled
Summary: Sai could always tag along with a group of "friends", but he never seemed to fit in with them. All his attempts just made him seem like even more of a black sheep. Nothing changed until someone else decided to become his 'sensei' and teach him how to be a teen. Sai x OC!Misora.
1. Intro

**Intro. A/N: This is a revised series I posted on Quizilla about a year ago for a contest. It's one of my more popular pieces and I've finally decided to post it here. Enjoy~**

Ten months lasted to long, it seemed like a year, and knowing those three months of freedom were around the corner always seemed to make the school year longer. The days were short, nights were long, but studying, and procrastinating kept teenagers up late, depriving their young minds of sleep. The weekend comes and they lazy around, but they still can't catch up on their dreams.

Then days get longer and nights grow shorter. When the sun sets at nine, you know summers creeping up on you. Then those first few days you lazy around, thinking about what will be new this time around.

_Take me like you want me,__ '__cause you're never gonna get me alone, again~_

It was only two and Misora's cursed phone wouldn't stop blaring. From the ringtone she knew who it was and had a good idea of what they wanted. Though that poor soul knew how she was when woken up, but was too exuberant to care.

"What?"

She hissed into the cell phone, head still under the pillow to hide from the rays of sun that peaked through her window.

"Hey, Sora! Are you busy? A bunch of us are going to the theme park; you should come with us!"

Kiba's voice yelled from the other end, causing the blonde to scowl. Rollercoaster's, waterslides, go-carts, and over priced food would seem great if her AC wasn't cranked up and bed wasn't more comfortable than usual.

"I'm never going to leave this bed."

She confessed before hitting the 'end' button and shutting him up. For the sake of peace, she shut the phone off and tossed it onto the floor. Sighing happily at the quiet, she slipped back into a deep slumber, knowing the world outside was bright and lively.


	2. Step One

**1.**

Not every day can be wasted in bed with a bag of chips and re-runs of childhood cartoons, but it can be wasted out under the sun, getting ones tan on – with the chance of falling asleep and burning.

Going to the beach was also a way to apologize to the gang for bailing out on them when they went to the theme park a few days before. Well, Misora was mainly making it up to Kiba and Naruto since only they cared.

Her body collapsed into the hot sand, towel and bag tossed off to the side. The heat burned for a moment and she embraced it since her muscles relaxed on contact. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino each did the same as the guys dashed for the waves, ripping off shirts and letting them liter the ground, but one stayed behind.

No one really knew him too well other then Naruto and Sakura since they were the only two with the same class as him. Neither were much of a fan of his, but Sakura felt sorry for the guy and invited him to tag along.

Time rolled by to where the mystery boy and Misora rested in the sand, not saying a word. She rolled onto her back, cracking her caramel colored right eye open a bit to glance at the boy, slightly regretting it.

"Damn you're white."

She blurted out, rubbing her eye from how the way the sun reflected off his ghostly pale skin. For the hell of it, she put her arm beside his leg and their was a noticeable different between their colors.

"I usually don't sit in the sun like this."

He spoke up, not taking his eyes off a book in his hand. Misora stood up to stretch and brush the sand off, feeling a bit too warm. Ditches in the sand marked where she had walked to reach the cooler and grab a soda.

"You're blocking my sun."

The monotone voice alarmed her slightly, marking cold soda slip down her chin and chest. From over her shoulder she saw her shadow over that book he was scribbling in. That was when the short haired blonde realized just how inverted the boy was.

It wasn't like she to feel sorry for people or want to help, but she pulled a 'Sakura', much to her dismay.

"Lord you need help; lets go."

A sweaty hand grasped his damp arm, dragging Sai to the shore once knocking the book from his hand. He was new around here and the female knew how that felt, but that wasn't what made her pity the boy. Summer days are meant for swimming in the waves, not meant for drawing them.

"By the way, I'm Misora, but you can call me Sensei."


	3. Step Two

**2.**

An awkward vibration went off in Misora's pocket, erupting the silence between her and her new buddy, Sai. His black orbs glanced over at the girl as her brown orbs looked at the cell phone screen once she fished it out of her pocket. It was a message from Lee and two words were added before the actual message and that's what sparked the interest.

_Lee: (mass text) __Hot tub night at my place __tomorrow! Show up at 8! Its gonna be AMAZING_

_Reply: k_

The phone went back into her pocket and her eyes went back to scanning the titles of the books before her.

"Lee's throwing a party tomorrow night; you in?"

Sai thought it through while reading the inner cover a book he picked out, but a voice in her head already told her that he won't want to go. Preparing to telling him he's going in her head, Sai finally answered once putting the book away.

"Sure."

Doubtful eyes stared at the boy who gave a blank look in return. A smile tugged on her lips, but she hid it from the male as her ego leveled up. It seemed like he was catching on to what she was trying to do and now forcing him to have a little fun was no longer needed, he just needed an invitation.

Though she still knew that just because he agreed to go, that didn't mean he understood. Hell, the two were at the library checking out books, but that was partly Misora's own idea too. What irked the was his taste in books. Sai chose books that were on a more serious level and discussed people.

She had asked why he liked those, but he said it helped him fit in with people more, which made the blonde face-palm.

Tomorrow was just the beginning of his lessons.


	4. Step Three

**3.**

At 8PM the sun still hadn't set fully, it still creped over the horizon, making the clear blue sky turn into shades of orange, yellow, and pink. In Lee's backyard, most of the gang was there, with a few other classmates. Some alternative music played from the speakers Lee put in his window, there was a table covered in chips and sodas, the ground was soaked due to the constant splashes and people dashing in and out.

For a party thrown by Lee, it was going pretty well. He picked a humid day, but his pool was the perfect temperature according to the blonde female and the hot tub was a bigger bonus. In the hot tub was where most of the girls were, gossiping about the latest news and giggling at the boys, while the boys resided in the pool playing with water bombs and dunking each other below the waves they caused.

Then there was Misora and Sai on the sidelines with a few others, soaking up the scene and just mingling. Boron eyes studied Sai's new tan as he stared at the people in the pool as Chouji talked to her. Sai was no longer sickly white, but finally had a light golden glow that made Misora smirk at her work.

A high-pitched squeal made all heads turn to the pool. Some girl from Lee's class was the victim of a boy untying the strings to her bikini top, but even though she blushed heavily at the cheers that came, she still laughed at it all while fixing her top.

"Isn't she mad?"

Sai asked, tilting his head as if that would help him understand.

"Dude, it's a pool party. If this didn't happen, it wouldn't be a party."

Misora explained to him, wrapping an arm around the males waist.

"Plus, she's swimming in a pool with six guys and only three girls. It was bound to happen to one of them – and we're no longer in middle school, who cares if someone shows some skin?"

There was a glint in Sai's eye that Misora missed since her eyes sparkled at the actions in the pool. His arm went around her shoulders in a friendly manner and she felt her top slipping.

Groping herself, she shot a fiery glare at the smiling black hair male beside her.

"Like that, Sensei?"


	5. Step Four

**4.**

Misora's caramel orbs shot a hot glare at the male beside her with a bright red cheek. The strings to her bikini top were tied tightly in a knot and not too many guests noticed Sai being a smartass. Looking back at the pool, ideas grew.

"Come on, Sai. Lets go swim."

Placing the red plastic cup beside many other forgotten ones, Misora went over with Sai trailing behind, wondering what his next lesson was. She jumped in right behind Kiba, but he hadn't noticed due to water war he was having with Naruto. Her hands grasped his shoulders and she pulled herself close to him, placing her lips by his ear.

"Chicken fight?"

Those two little words put one hell of a grin on Kiba's face. He yelled for Naruto to stop and told him the new plan, placing his arms around Misora's shoulders and declaring her his partner. Naruto pouted and started to bicker as the female blonde turned her head to Sai who stood on the side of the pool. She nodded at Naruto and the male took the hint.

"I'll be your partner, I suppose."

Sai said, slipping into the pool and heading over to the not so trilled Naruto.

"But, how do you play?"

Sai asked once Misora was already perched up on Kiba's shoulders, ready to play. Kiba gave a short explanation and Misora told Sai to get on top. Once that awkward try was fulfilled, the only female player couldn't have had a bigger smirk on her face.

"Sora, don't disappoint me now!"

Kiba warned her, tightening his grip on smooth legs over his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Kiba, I fight dirty."

Her hands grasped Sai's arms as his hands grasped Misora's own. Lee was close by, starting the count down as Misora's fiery eyes stared at Sai's emotionless face. Then the battle began.


	6. Step Five

**5**

Early in the morning, sitting on the outside patio of a small local café, Misora and Sai sat in silence. He read his book as she sipped on tea, playing a game on her phone. Somehow, the girl found herrself with him everyday and almost enjoying it. Even before noon, the two would be together, not even doing anything but sitting around.

There were others all around, talking and eating, walking up and down the street, kids rushing to the candy store, ice cream trucks driving by, and music playing. Though the two of them needed a break from everything due to the heat wave.

A drop of condensation slid down the blonde's glass, soaking the napkin it rested on. There wasn't any tea left, just ice and a melon that Misora had been trying to fish out, but the ice piled on it wasn't working with her. Already three pieces had been popped into her mouth ad crushed, but the tall glass had many more. She pushed another between her lips, rolling it around in her mouth as she continued to finger the glass for the lemon. According to her, manners didn't apply during a heat wave.

"Naruto wanted me to remind you about some…midnight rendezvous?"

Sai spoke up, watching the female across from him play with the ice instead of reading his book. Her eyes glanced at him for a split second only.

"He said you had been ignoring him lately, so he asked me to find out if you're going."

"I've been ignoring a lot of people, actually. The game I got is pretty addictive – finally!"

The lemon was between her fingers at last. She took the ice cube out of her mouth, threw it at Sai without thinking and bit into the lemon, a bit disappointed that the tea soaked up so much of its flavor. The side of her face met the cool plastic table in delight.

"So are we going?"


	7. Step Six

**6**

The heat wave was getting the best of everyone, but a heat wave gave the perfect opportunity for one summer must: night swimming. That meeting Misora never got back to anyone about was for everyone to get together at the beach when the waves were high and no one else was in sight. It was still humid and hot, but cool sand and water seemed like the perfect cure to the late night heat.

Misora was at home, sprawled across her bedroom floor in underwear and a tank top that was tied the way a cowgirl ties her flannel shirts. The AC was cranked up, but it wasn't helping as much as it could have. The sunburn she earned only increased the heat and the Aloe Vera was working against her too - soaking into her dried out skin, losing its heat, and leaving her sticky.

It was already late and she wanted to sleep, but she still wasn't tired nor comfortable. There was a quiet thump and the blonde felt something soft rubbing itself against her gel covered leg, followed by a 'meow'. A small smile broke on her lips because of how cute that cat of hers was. Then guilt came over when she realized how she had been ignoring the poor thing most of the summer. Slowly rolling onto her burnt back, she reached over to the little black fur-ball and stroked its chin. The feline then climbed onto his owners chest, rubbing his face against hers while Misora cursed up a storm.

Then her phone vibrated and she scowled at the noise.

_From Kiba: If you wanna join us ill give you a ride but hurry up im omw_

She let that be her answer for Naruto and sprang to her feet to look for a bikini - all sunburn pain vanishing.

"To the beach we go~"

She sung in delight, throwing a towel over her poor kittens head as she tried to find the top. Right when the little guy found his way out, her tank top got him again. Dressed for the beach, Misora grabbed a size too big sweatshirt and hit the lights, heading to the porch to wait for Kiba.

_meow…_


End file.
